


Metal

by Colamiilk



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: First fight with scar, M/M, Romantic if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metal was something that surrounded your life, but if it meant he could stay with his brother he wouldn't mind it staying that way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal

Metal; it's so cold and lifeless, but it's my life. 

Everything was taken from your brother; his mother, father and brother; his arm, leg and house. So when you woke up, with him crying and bloodied. You never wanted to ask your brother for anything again, he gave you so much even though he had nothing. 

Even after giving you a second chance at life he blamed himself and was willing to give his life to the military for you to have a body again. Some times he made it seem like you were forced to do the transmutation; it was just as much your fault as his. You knew better than to argue about it with him, he was like a brick wall. 

You still remember the first time you broke, your arm had fallen off. Winry and grandma had the tools to fix metal and tried there best, but no matter how hard they tried, you couldn’t move it. It became dead weight, and Edward kept freaking out about how to fix it. Eventually the two of you found out that only Ed could fix you. First it was joyful, but it turned sour quickly. 

If Edward died, would you be stuck wandering.. slowly falling apart? As kids you were fairly overprotective over your older brother, But the thought of being left alone just made it more intense. It didn’t help that Ed never really took care of himself; sleeping out in rain, fighting to the point of hospitalization, etc. 

When the two of you fell into the rhythm of your new life, the fear settled in the back of your mind and you were able to forget about that fear, well until now.

/next

Being faced with a man who was actively trying to kill Edward in particular was more stressful than Alphonse could of ever predicted. Sure they ran into people who were willing to kill Ed all time, but never a person that wanted his blood. 

Apparently Al was fast to action, being able to pull his brother way from the Ishvalan. Sighing in relief when Ed’s wall went up and he was still safe; but that got cut off. Turning into a sharp intake of breath when the man ran right through it.

Running into the second time he could feel his brother slipping away, He grabbed his ankle. He didn’t have enough time to even think before they were falling. Everything was crumbling, and all he could do was run with his brother who was talking way too much in this life or death scenario.

Turning into an alley would've given him the slip, as this man was not all that great with running. But he wasn’t willing to let them get away and crashed the buildings into a dead end, ruble hitting his brother was just the first thing that Al noticed. But nothing could be done as he turned the corner.

Everything was a blur, and then he was falling. In this form he couldn’t feel pain, but he quickly realized that he got broken. And that there was nothing else he could do, he had so quickly been forced to be a bystander. He could see his brothers heart break as he turned back to look at him, running back to attack; it wasn’t long until he flew backwards. 

Al was literally unable to do anything for his brother, and begged him to run, but he knew ed wouldn’t. he was too stubborn. 

But when Ed’s arm shattered, Al’s world stopped. Edward was never scared, he was to stupid to be. Al saw it though, Edward fell down and tried to get up but without his arm he was as helpless as a normal 14 year old boy. If Al could cry he’d be screaming at this point. As Scar leaned over his brother, telling him to pray. 

Al in his entire life could never be considered bloodthirsty, but he felt something calling inside of him to spill this man’s blood. He felt his spirit chill and his soul mark ache as his brother clearly accepted his death, Allowing the other to place his hand on the side of his face.

Al screamed a curse, but was silenced as a gun went off. The shock caused him to stop talking but his eyes refused to leave his brother, who was still trapped under the assailant. He couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but he was glad someone distracted Scar and when his brother was released; Al could help but slump in relief. 

He knew time had passed, but Al didn’t process anything until he saw people surround his brother. He knew they were trying to help, but something inside him screamed for everyone to get as far away as possible from his brother. Staring he saw his brother was resting his full weight on the officer, unable to sit up on his own. Al was fuming; he needed to be over there, but he couldn’t move!

By the time Edward was able to run over, Al had sunken into his thoughts. If Ed had died, not only would he have been alone, but he would never been able to get his armor fixed. He vaguely realized ed was grabbing on to him, and he tried to hug him. But as he raised his remaining arm he realized how mad he was and punched under Ed’s jaw yelling. 

He grabbed on to Ed, trying to get his point across while getting his brother closer, and when his arm fell off and he lost all ability to hold his brother his anger flared. When his brother started laughing he cooled down a bit, realizing even as messed up as they got, they were still safe.


End file.
